Through The Murky Waters: Midnight
by keenbeanz
Summary: She had to do it, so she could sleep a dreamless dream, a dream that isn't filled with his eyes, with him. Percy/Nyx One shot. WARNING: Bloody, Gore and Major Character Death.


**Okay guys this is a Percy/Nyx One-shot as requested by Mythomagic-Champion. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Extremely Graphic, death of a character.**

**Before you blame me for being emo, trust me I am not I am pretty far from emotional and the whole suicide thing isn't in my repertoire. I was listening to Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead when this came to mind, because I was stuck on this for ages. So chill bang.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

He wakes up, his eyes bleary and he can't recognize anything but the white hot searing pain that sprouts from his chest, he wants to scream but he can't find his voice, it is lost in the pain along with his thoughts.

His hand reaches towards the pain as if investigating what it is, and it sickens him as he pulls his fingers away and he sees the sticky substance, and he can smell it, it is almost as if his body is coated in it.

Blood.

But he looks up and he can see her for what seems to be the first time, it's in her hand and she is covered in the blood, no, not just blood.

_His _blood.

For the first time he takes in his surroundings, it is dark and the night seems cold, but he is sweating, sweating out the pain and hurt.

His pillow is drenched in something and he doesn't know if it is blood, sweat or his tears.

He thinks about it for a moment and he almost laughs at how he is stressed about what is on his pillow, when he sees the woman standing above his bed.

He tries to sit up, but he feels his muscles ache and give way and he knows this is it.

She leans in closer and kisses him on his forehead but he does nothing he just lays there. He doesn't want to look at her anymore; he doesn't want to feel that pain.

The pain of betrayal.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she whispers in his ear.

And Percy wants to roll his eyes at her, but the panic and betrayal has altered his movements and his body is barley fighting to stay alive, to make it to morning, so someone can save him.

He closes his eyes and lays still, hoping she will leave.

Her face presses up against his cheek and he can feel her smile, a smile that once made him go crazy in excitement, one that made him forget the world around him.

"Your girlfriend had just left you." Percy wants to growl at her to hit her in the face, but he can't. Her hand traces up along his body lightly, they are along the blood as if cleaning him through the tiny scrapes. "And you were feeling lonely." She whispers in his ear and Percy can feel the mock that is in it.

His eyes shoot open when he feels her tongue dancing lazily in his ear, but his vision is blurry and he can't see much, he can't see past the searing pain that is coursing through him.

She stops and grips his arm with such a strength that he nearly screams in pain, but his voice won't let him. "But you deceived me." She growls against his ear and the pain he is feeling intensifies and his body jerks against her grip and a slight grimace forms on his lips. She chuckles in delight and he is lost in the harsh noise.

"You led me on believing you would help my cause." Her finger dig into his skin and his mouth opens and he wants to scream in pain, but he can't.

He can't even _fucking _move.

He cries on the inside at the memory, it was his job. It was what he needed to do. The gods had commanded him, he wants to tell her the truth that he did love her and he bargained with whoever he could to get her out of it without any problems, without her suffering.

"But you didn't even believe in me. You led me on with stories of how the god's mistreated you." She leans in closer and Percy can feel her icy cold breath on his ear. "Did you even love me?" she asks her voice hitching against her throat.

He wants to tell her he did, and that he loved her and that he would rather die than betray her. But if he said that now, it would be a lie.

He can feel his heart beating slowly in his chest and it is slowing, he wants to cry, he doesn't want to die, but she wants him to, so he will.

Her hand grips onto his chest, where the blade once rested, his body jerks at the pain again and this time he lets out a croak in pain. She smiles at this tears trickling down her face.

She remembers when they use to sing along to songs on the radio when he drove them around, their voices loud and the timing was terrible, but she didn't care she was happy with him. She pushes down further towards his chest and she sees the tears she has created from this action, they spring from his closed eyes.

But he hasn't felt the pain that she has.

The restless nights that she spent awake, thinking of him, only to have him stab a knife in her back when she wasn't looking.

She remembers the fights she got into with the others, the way she defended him and would beg the others to treat him equally like he had all the answers. Of course they relented after months of running errands for them. It only made the betrayal all the worse.

She hovers over him and bits his lip, he doesn't know if it in anger or love and neither does she.

Percy feels like he is swimming in a sea of emotions and pain, he wants to die to end the pain but it is there deep inside of him. The will to live to stay alive.

He opens his eyes again, slowly and looks at her form before him, he is motionless and so is she as she looks into his eyes, she sees nothing but betrayal and pain and she swears violently.

He knows nothing of pain, she thinks as she gets off him, he doesn't realise she is crying until a tear hits his cheek and he begins to wonder about his pillow again.

And he wonders if the tears are his or hers.

She straddles his legs as if to end the pain be it hers or his, he shuts his eyes lazily allowing his final breath to draw through his lips.

Breathing is a luxury he doesn't deserve to have; she holds the knife above his chest one more time and thoughts still flash through Percy's head.

And for once it's not about his pillow.

She has missed his heart and instead has stabbed something so much more important, his soul.

He hears the whooshing of the blade and he says his goodbyes, he doesn't want to die anymore. He wants to go back in time and refuse what they asked of him, refuse this life and this death.

He doesn't feel the knife pierce him, he doesn't even realise he is dead.

She gets off him and wipes away her tears.

She had to do it, so she could sleep a dreamless dream, a dream that isn't filled with his eyes, with him.

The blood on her hands stains her skin and her soul as she leaves the cabin and walks towards the forest, she collapses on her knees and tears flow freely. She already knows the mistake she has made, and she wishes she could drown out the thoughts of what she did this night.

What she did at _midnight_.

**Yeah I know that was pretty fucked up, but honestly it was the best I could do. So sorry.**

**Okay so tell me what you thought of this story, personally I hated it but meh.**

**Pretty much the gods asked Percy to stop an uprising from the primordials and he did and fell in love in the process and she found out and thought he didn't love her, but he did. Yes it's confusing I am aware. =)  
**


End file.
